Acacia Amarilla
by Felli Loss
Summary: [AU][One-Shot][Gruvia] me he enamorado de una persona que a duras penas conozco de vista, pero desgraciadamente por mi bien, en especial por el suyo, no debo involucrarme con ella. Un asesino profesional no debe sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción. Pero yo ya he cometido el primer error y ahora tengo miedo de cometer el segundo.
**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Acacia Amarilla** —

 **By: Felli Loss**

「 Los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Hiro Mashima** , y este fic participa en el evento: " **Sentimientos Florales** " del grupo en facebook: **Gruvia en Fanfiction**.」.

 **Basado en la película coreana: Daisy.**

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, ella era la criatura mas hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. Tan tierna, tan inocente, pero de algo si estoy bastante seguro. Era tan frágil, tan delicada como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos si no era tratada con toda la delicadeza y suavidad del mundo.

Tengo demasiados deseos de estar a su lado, para protegerla, para tenerla junto a mi siempre, para amarla y quererla el resto de mi miserable vida.

Si, me he enamorado de una persona que a duras penas conozco de vista, pero desgraciadamente por mi bien, en especial por el suyo, no debo involucrarme con ella, ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Un asesino profesional no debe sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción. Pero yo ya he cometido el primer error y ahora tengo miedo de cometer el segundo.

Mi única forma de demostrarle mi amor incondicional, es llevarse en secreto todos los días flores, precisamente la acacia amarilla, porque su significado en mi pais, es sobre el amor secreto y yo no estoy en condiciones como para mostrarme abiertamente ante ella, por el momento.

—「•••」—

Sus ojos grises estaban mirando con discreción a su próxima víctima, debía tener cuidado o de lo contrario lo lamentaría.

 _Para un asesino… dejar rastros significaba la muerte segura._ Un asesino a sueldo debía cumplir con su trabajo.

En ese momento, vio como su objetivo iba entrando a un lujoso y costoso hotel, en donde tal parece ya llevaba hospedado por unos cuantos días.

Debajo de su gabardina negra, traía escondida una _Magnum 357,_ una poderosa pistola que no despide los cartuchos que lleva en su interior, el cual implicaba en que no habría rastros cuando alguien se percatara del silencioso deceso.

Ingreso al hotel sigilosamente agradeciendo que la recepción estuviera vacía por unos segundos, tomando el ascensor para ir al piso numero seis, como allí lo especificaban los datos que se le fueron otorgados previos al trabajo que ya estaba ejecutándose.

Habitación Numero _XX. C_ on cuidado y mirando de ambos lados, entró despacio tratando de no hacer ningun ruido, ingresando completamente, cerrando la puerta, en busca de aquel bastardo. Fue a la habitación continua donde allí lo encontró, leyendo al parecer y sin preocupaciones unos documentos que estaban sobre aquella mesa de trabajo.

Se acercó y al estar a un metro de él, levantó el arma sin seguro para así poder llevar a cabo su cometido.

— Vete al infierno. — dijo a propósito para que el mencionado alarmado se girara completamente.

— ¡Espe…!

Una silenciosa bala fue incrustada en su pecho, justamente en el corazón provocándole la muerte inmediata, pero para estar seguro, disparó una segunda vez, para que todo se mantuviera en silencio.

Saco de sus bolsillos un teléfono móvil para marcar un número desconocido y esperar a que contestara la llamada.

— Soy yo...

 _— ¿Gray? Me alegra escucharte, si me has llamado quiere decir que cumpliste bien con tu trabajo ¿no es así?_

— Basta de platicas Silver, he terminado con mi trabajo, así que cuales son tus instrucciones ahora.

 _— Que serio, en fin, ve a descansar y mañana preséntate en mi despacho para recibir tu pago. Haz hecho un buen trabajo, hijo._

— Como sea. — corto la llamada para irse de allí antes de que alguien se atreviera a verlo, salió del hotel como si nada hubiera pasado, mirando atentamente como el atardecer comenzaba a colorear la ciudad.

Cuando iba caminando por la plaza, poco a poco una hermosa melodía se escuchaba conforme los pasos del asesino iban avanzando. Se detuvo en seco por unos segundos para ir al origen de aquella melodía, encontrándose a algunas personas que cumplían la función de espectadores y en medio de todas ellas estaba una hermosa joven violinista que tocaba una canción suave y lenta. No se sorprendía, porque para el ya era una costumbra costumbre ir a verla tocar todos los días, pero no solo eso, era uno de los pocos momentos del dia que tenia para mirarla a esa distancia prudente.

Realmente no entendía nada, el cómo se estaba prestando para hacer este tipo de cosas. Llevarle flores todos los días y a la misma hora. Pero desde la primera vez que la vio, supo que sería la persona más indicada para él. O eso es lo que pensaba ese peculiar asesino profesional, que no se tentaba el corazón cuando se trataba de matar a alguien.

En pocas palabras estábamos hablando de: _Gray Fullbuster_.

Un asesino profesional que quedó profundamente impactado por la belleza y sensibilidad de aquella joven peliazul.

No sabía cómo pasaron las cosas, pero se podría decir que fue inesperado. El pelinegro nunca creyó que haría estas cosas por una chica como ella, siguiéndola casi a todas partes como si se tratara de una persona con complejo de acosador.

Pero al menos se había dado cuenta que algo: _Estaba enamorado y perdido por esa chica de cabellos azules._

Cada vez que la veía tocar el violín con esa gracia, sentimiento y elegancia como lo hacía, provocaba que varios sentimientos dentro del Fullbuster se alborotaran hasta el grado de no soportarlo más.

— Hermosa... — musitó de forma susurrada, mostrando una mirada un tanto embelesada por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

—「•••」—

— Muchas gracias. — decía agradecida la peliazul para dar reverencia mientras todos daban aplausos y en silencio comenzaban a dispersarse.

La plaza se estaba desalojando después de la hermosa representación de la joven de cabellos celestes, todos incluso aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros que mantenía las distancias prudentes, mirando en silencio como la muchacha colgaba su estuche en el hombro para irse a casa. Dio un suspiro y tomó camino contrario para regresar a casa.

Vivía en un departamento que estaba precisamente sobre un edificio que le daba una brillante vista hacia la plaza, todo por una simple razón y esa de seguro ya saben de qué o mejor dicho de _quien_ se trataba.

Miraba fijamente por la ventana en constante silencio, ya vestido con ropas ligeras para irse a dormir.

—「•••」—

— ¿Hum...? ¿De nuevo? — pestañeó curiosa mientras tomaba entre sus manos un hermoso macetero en donde yacían unas hermosas acacias amarillas, que terminaron "enamorándola" mas de lo que ya estaba, porque sin querer, se estaba interesando mas por aquel misterioso hombre que se atrevía a enviarle estas flores cada día y a la misma hora. — Juvia esta un poco avergonzada. — la joven entró a su hogar no sin antes echar una ultima mirada. — Muchas gracias por tu hermoso gesto... — alzó un poco la voz para cerrar la puerta.

Del lugar donde estaba escondido, el Fullbuster sonrió de satisfacción y de nuevo se fue, para tomar un descanso y repetir lo mismo el día de mañana.

La peliazul llevó las flores a su cuarto para observarlas por mucho tiempo. Al principio se le hizo un poco extraño el porque de un día para otro comenzó a recibir estas flores, y tambien el porque precisamente ese tipo floral, pensando que quizas tenía un significado oculto.

— Amor secreto... — suspiró enamorada mientras se sonrojaba. — Juvia tiene que conocerlo, saber quien es, quizas el sea la persona con quien Juvia comparte su destino. — se mostró decidida en saber quien era realmente su "admirador secreto".

—「•••」—

— Rayos, se me hizo un poco tarde. — Gray se maldijo porque estaba retrasado en esa ya acostumbrada entrega de flores, no pensó que su ultima tarea le costaría un poco mas tiempo de lo que pensó.

Al llegar a su destino, procuró mirar por todas partes para no ser descubierto, pero tal parece que eso no lo hizo bien porque al momento de agacharse, una segunda persona se le acercó apresurada, postrándose detrás de el.

— Así que... — esa voz era la que menos quería escuchar. — ¿Tu eres el admirador secreto de Juvia? — la peliazul mostraba una enamoradiza mirada, abriendo los ojos en par al ver finalmente el rostro de su enamorado, sorprendiéndose por lo apuesto que era.

No puede ser...

Gray mostró una preocupante y sorpresiva mirada, no pensó ser descubierto tan rápido, aunque no podía negar que esa bella chica, llegaría a ser una verdadera perdición.

Pero esa es otra historia que contar.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **By: Felli Loss**

* * *

 **Nota: Tuve la idea de dejarlo de manera inconclusa, porque tenía pensado en darle una continuidad mas adelante, posiblemente.**

 **Muchas cosas fueron reemplazadas de la versión original a mi versión, para que no sea precisamente todo igual.**


End file.
